Onboard the Starship Voyager
by Mappie I
Summary: HPVoyager Xover. In the last battle between Good and Evil, an unexpected arrival whisks Harry Potter and an amnesiac Tom Riddle to 2378… and 30,000 lightyears from Earth. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

1

The grounds of Hogwarts looked almost unrecognizable. The grass was scorched and littered with bodies, some dead, others merely unconscious. On one side of the lake stood the majestic castle, a bit battered and blackened, but still standing tall. On the other were those still fighting, those who still had the strength and will to fight. People in black robes fighting against people in blue and white.

And, in the middle of them all, were the only two who could truly decide the outcome of the battle and the fate of the wizarding world. At the moment they were standing still, pausing only for a moment to gather a bit more strength.

Harry eyed the Dark Lord Voldemort, pleased to see that he was feeling fatigue just as he, Harry, was. In one hand rested the gleaming broadsword that had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. As for Voldemort, he too wielded a sword, also eyeing his opponent. Only, his sword was the single-edged sword of Salazar Slytherin.

After a final moment of catching their breath, they leapt into battle once more.

Watching from the sidelines, hidden by the trees of the Forbidden Forest, was Albus Dumbledore, aged Headmaster of Hogwarts. He watched the two combatants, waiting for just the right moment to put his plan into action. He wasn't the least bit hesitant, even though his own Golden Student would also be affected by what he was about to do. In war, you had to make sacrifices for the good of the people.

He raised his wand and began to chant.

On the other side of the field, another was watching the fighting duo. They, too, hoping to end the battle once and for all, raised their wand. Perhaps, if they were successful, they would be able to claim a bit of the glory for defeating Voldemort. It was about time, too.

Three words left their lips.

Meanwhile, Harry and Voldemort were unaware of the two spells racing for them as they lunged and blocked and ducked and parried. They were locked, sword against sword, at a standstill.

And that's when Harry saw it. Two lights, from two different directions, from two different spells. He pushed the Dark Lord away from him and threw himself to the ground, just as the confused Dark Lord was hit with both oncoming spells.

Harry shielded his eyes from the light, though it was futile. The light pierced his eyelids and surrounded him.

Eventually the light faded. Harry blinked away the spots, rubbing his eyes. And stared.

"Tom?" Harry stared incredulously at the now seventeen-year-old Dark Lord, who was, surprisingly, still standing. "What the… how…?"

The seventeen-year-old stared at him for a moment, then fell forward in a faint, murmuring, "Harry." Harry rushed forward to catch the man as he fell, shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Six months prior to the beginning of the final battle, Lucius Malfoy had found a spell that would restore Tom Riddle's diary - and thus Tom Riddle's spirit - to how the spirit was when he first entered the diary.

Unbeknownst to Lucius, however, Tom Riddle wasn't evil when he created the enchanted diary. He was, actually, just a lonely sixth-year with no one to call friend who had decided to just create one instead. The part of Tom Riddle that first went into the diary was the innocent, pure soul of the true Tom Riddle.

Unfortunately, putting part of his soul into the diary left it's repercussions. With only half a soul, the body of Tom Riddle grew evil. That part of Tom Riddle was the part that became Lord Voldemort.

After being restored to the diary, and with an additional spell to remove him from the pages of his prison, Lucius learned this the hard way. Intending to bring another Dark Lord into the world to aid the true Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy had instead brought to life the most powerful ally the light side would ever receive, aside from Harry Potter himself.

To atone for his rash actions born from loneliness, Tom Riddle went immediately to Albus Dumbledore in hopes of receiving asylum. He got it- at the price, again, of his freedom. Dumbledore made the quick decision of making sure Tom could never harm innocents again and bound him to the one Tom Riddle had five times tried to kill. In other words, Harry Potter.

Needless to say, neither were very happy at this predicament.

What the two didn't know, however, was that by binding Tom to Harry, their souls could never be separated, not even by death. It had aided Dumbledore's plans greatly, something the two would not find out until it was too late.

But there was a flaw in Dumbledore's plan. In order to sacrifice the powers of the two students to destroy Lord Voldemort, their powers would have to be warring with each other. At first, with the constant bickering, it seemed to be working. But then came the unexpected attack on Hogsmeade, an attack that killed fifteen students, ten Aurors, Hagrid, and countless civilians, but also nearly killed Harry himself.

Tom, being the cause of the attack as Voldemort wanted revenge for Tom's refusal to join the Dark, felt so guilty about it that he would not leave Harry's bedside for two weeks, the time it took for Harry to heal. It took Harry another two weeks, and a confession of growing attraction for the other boy, for Tom to break out of his haze of guilt.

Again needless to say, it was hard not to find one without the other.

And now, two months after the confession, the true Lord Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. The battle was vicious and bloody, both sides receiving their own equal amount of casualties. Harry had been forced to the frontline, like he knew would happen three years prior when Lord Voldemort had risen again. Tom had wanted to join him, but being not truly corporeal would make him next to useless and thus Harry had forbidden him.

It seemed that whatever those spells had been had returned Lord Voldemort to an age where he was nearly defenseless, the age Tom Riddle was when he created the diary - and rejoined the broken halves of one pure soul.

"Well this is interesting," said a voice to his right. Harry looked up sharply, reaching somewhat awkwardly for his wand. Before him was a man of medium height with extremely short dark brown hair and a receding hairline, wearing something very... strange. He looked at the two with amusement. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The man raised his eyebrows, looking insulted.

"Well, no need to get huffy," he said in an affronted voice. "You know, you could use some manners. I know just the person to teach you." He snapped his fingers and Harry blacked out.


End file.
